


Грифон

by InuTaisho



Series: Самая подлая магия [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drugs, M/M, Slash, Slavery, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho





	Грифон

Он непривычно много колдовал и теперь, от усталости и остаточной магии кружилась голова. Вэйну Солидору приходилось прикладывать усилие, даже чтобы просто не упасть.  
Весь мир окрасился красным и пульсировал, как одно огромное сердце. Прошмыгнувшая мимо эльфийка-рабыня казалась прекрасным алым цветком, в глубине которого можно было видеть голубые жилки непробудившейся магии. У людей такое почти не встречалось.  
Новый член Сената тяжело выдохнул.  
Смерть - убийство - его отца дало ему болезненно много, и теперь нужно было ждать, пока эта сила успокоится, растечется по его жилам и станет покорной. Сейчас он чувствовал бурю под кожей и биения мириада сердец в воздухе. Жизнь - это кровь, смерть - это кровь. С ее запахом он вновь и вновь переживал гибель отца, которого ненавидел и любил. Чьим палачом и марионеткой он стал, поняв, но так и не простив гибель братьев.  
В конце концов, смерть защитила Грамиса Солидора от цепких когтей демонов, уже почти завладевших его телом. И эта смерть дала Вэйну Солидору могущество, с помощью которого он поднимется на самую вершину. Но не сейчас.  
Сейчас ему казалось, нет, он был уверен, что одного его прикосновения хватит, чтобы чужая кровь побежала навстречу кончикам его пальцев и покинула тело вместе с жизнью. Такое уже случалось, и Вэйн прекрасно знал, как тяжело сдержаться, не выжать досуха окружающих, не превратиться в одержимого жаждой без помощи демонов.  
Кто-то рядом подхватил его под руку, упрямо сжимая пальцы на дорогой ткани.  
Вэйн только вздохнул. Какими заклинаниями не укрепляй одежду, полностью отрезать себя от внешнего мира невозможно, а значит у человека, не желающего отпускать его, по рукам уже расползаются синяки.  
\- Ноа, я могу идти сам, - устало заметил магистр.  
Тот кивнул, но отпускать и не подумал. Глава его личной охраны редко говорил, все больше упрямо хмурился и сиял самым прекрасным сгустком силы, который только попадался на глаза Вэйну в не-магах. Его хотелось выпить до дна одним глотком или вечно слушать, как бьется его сердце, или...  
А Ноа хорошо знал свое дело, уводя хозяина из шумного здания, где заседал Сенат.  
В себя Вэйн пришел дома, когда слуги уже забрали его накидку, а сам он сидел за низким столиком в своем кабинете. Жадное биение кровавого тумана отпускало, миру возвращалось ощущение реальности.  
Слабо мерцающий огонь в камине, плошка с лириумом на столе, несколько ароматических свечей. Вэйн отстегнул от пояса тонкий нож и положил его рядом. Потом ослабил манжеты и ворот.  
Ноа, до этого тенью ходивший где-то рядом, подгонявший слуг и проверявший охрану, опустился на пол. Он тоже успел избавиться от уличной одежды и части доспехов. Теперь, склонив голову, ожидая приказа, он невольно позволял разглядывать темную полоску ожога там, где когда-то на него надели раскаленный ошейник. Когда-то, гордый и молчаливый плененный варвар сидел на цепи, а совсем молодой маг заглядывал к любимой игрушке старших братьев, чтобы напоить тайком, а потом целовать разбитые губы, со смехом объясняя, что рабы - это вещи, и он никогда не стал бы целовать табуретку.  
С тех пор утекло много крови, в Вэйн все еще любил целовать его губы и нежную кожу там, где кончаются волосы, но еще не начинается шрам-ошейник, а Ноа жадно тянулся к нему, как страдающий от жажды - к воде.  
\- Данариуса убили где-то на севере, - протянул Вэйн, жестом приглашая сесть рядом. - Освободилось еще одно место, и теперь у них почти нет повода обвинять в смерти отца меня. Но он уволок тайну своей версии лириумных татуировок с собой в могилу.  
Ноа что-то вопросительно промычал, придвинулся ближе, но на диван рядом с Вэйном не сел.  
\- Наверняка его прикончил тот волчонок, - Вэйн погладил короткие светлые волосы любовника, пока тот терся виском о его колено. - Рабам нельзя доверять. Но и рисковать по-настоящему верными людьми...  
Он пытался уже. Слишком вкусным получился у Данариуса его лириумный воин, но то ли нужна была та искра магии, что есть во всех эльфах, то ли Вэйн не рассчитал что-то, но Берган, верный Берган, добровольно легший под нож, потерял разум, став сильным, верным, но бездумным зверем.  
Теперь Ноа упрямо требовал продолжить на нем.  
Вэйн зачерпнул пальцами лириумную настойку, пробуя вязкую жидкость языком. Кровь все еще возбуждающе стучала в висках, даря обманчивое чувство всемогущества. Ноа под ногами уже стягивал с себя рубашку.  
"Сомнения - сладкий яд, который убьет любого магистра вернее кинжала и заклятья," - шептал в голове переливающийся голос семейного демона.  
Ароматические свечи наполняли комнату дурманом.  
Нож в руке и Ноа на коленях оказались словно сами собой, но Вэйну не нужно было поднимать свои записи, чтобы вспомнить, что делать. Он отказался от попыток покрыть чужое тело лириумом с ног до головы. Его решение было изящнее.  
Или казалось таковым им обоим.  
Вэйн писал слова заклинания ножом по чужим плечам, а Ноа жадно втягивал воздух и старался не шевелиться. Алые буквы расцветали одна за другой и рыдали кровавыми слезами, которые хотелось ловить языком. Если бы только магистр мог позволить себе отвлечься. На кусающего губы любовника, на член, ощутимо упирающийся в его бедро, на то, как неровно, сбиваясь, стучит чужое сердце. Вместо этого он размазывал лириумную настойку по свежим ранам, а Ноа шипел и изгибался под его пальцами.  
\- Я нарисую тебе крылья, и ты станешь моим грифоном, - это запах крови дурманил голову, или травы в свечах, а может быть, завеса опять колебалась, но Вэйну сложно было не смеяться, когда Ноа ерзал на его коленях. Его верный воин хотел стать сильнее, стать грифоном, или просто хотел. Нож рисовал на его спине прекрасные узоры, и вязь их сплеталась в крылья, пока алого на спине и руках не стало слишком много и он уже не колдовал, а просто наслаждался тем, как капли текут по рельефной спине, как блестит в неверном свете вспотевшая кожа.  
Вэйн провел пальцами по позвоночнику, скользнул под ремень брюк, стягивая их ниже. Не только Ноа возбуждался от запаха крови и лириума, особенно под чужие, молящие стоны. Его остановило только то, что кровь и лириум - плохая смазка. Вэйн легко подтолкнул любовника, и Ноа послушно скользнул на пол, привычно расстегивая, развязывая и задирая дорогое и уже безнадежно испачканное одеяние, чтобы взять в рот чужой член. Слюна тоже не идеальная смазка, но большего им не нужно.  
Вэйн и так боролся с желанием толкнуть любовника от себя, развернуть лицом в стол и вбиваться в него со тем звериным остервенением, которое требовала от него стучащая в висках кровь, пока все свечи не окажутся на полу, пока они оба не охрипнут.  
Не сегодня.  
Вэйн притянул его к себе, целуя сначала приоткрытые губы, а потом шею, пока Ноа насаживался на его член, до боли сжимая плечи, запрокидывая голову, чтобы потом снова приникнуть к губам губами. А магистр перебирал царапины буквы на его спине, заставляя кровь снова течь, смешиваться с потом, и магия пела в такт каждому движению, соединяя их еще вернее, еще крепче, вновь пробуждая руны и, кончая, Вэйн мог бы поклясться, что увидел, как распахиваются перед его глазами наполненные мерцающим лириумным сиянием крылья.  
Ноа, тяжело дыша, все еще напряженный и возбужденный, целовал его волосы, зарываясь в них пальцами.  
\- Мой грифон, - сдавленно рассмеялся Вэйн. - Ты всегда будешь рядом со мной, до тех пор, пока до меня не доберутся наши демоны, а тогда ты убьешь меня, ту одержимую тварь, в которую я превращусь... И тогда я заберу тебя с собой в Тень...  
Ноа рыкнул что-то в ответ, сильнее сжимая бедра, выгибаясь, словно не только чужой член, но и чужие слова пронзали его, добираясь до самого сокровенного, и кончил.  
Вэйн прижал его ближе. Наконец, устав или пресытившись, бушующая в нем сила утихла, и он хотел укутаться в это спокойствие, как в безнадежно испачканную мантию, и спрятать от мира своего верного грифона.  
Ради этого спокойствия он жаждал силы, только о такой власти и мечтал.


End file.
